


Laughter Lines

by davethefish



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davethefish/pseuds/davethefish
Summary: A songfic based off of Bastille's "Laughter Lines" (go listen to it). Loki and Tony contemplate their relationship as Odin seeks to put Loki in Asgardian Prison (after Avengers).





	Laughter Lines

**Author's Note:**

> so I've wanted to write this for like a year, but I haven't. Also I wrote this in an hour... haha whoops... enjoy!

***  
Loki took Tony by the hand. “You know that this would never work out.”  
“I don’t care.”  
Loki’s face straightened. “Listen, I love you, but-”  
“But what? We can make it work, we can-”  
Loki was shaking his head. “We can’t.”  
“We don’t have to hide from your father.”  
“It’s not just my father. I go back to Asgard, I’m gone, I’m imprisoned, I’m trapped. I can’t be seen with anyone, I can’t repeat my history, it’s happened too much, I can’t…” Loki rambled.  
***  
_You took me to your favourite place on Earth_  
_To see the tree they cut down ten years from your birth._  
_Our fingers traced in circles round its history,_  
_We brushed our hands right back in time through centuries._  
_As you held me down, you said:_  
***  
Tony’s gaze hardened as he met Loki’s eyes. “Your history is in the past, you can forget it.”  
“I have.”  
“Then what’s the big deal?”  
“It doesn’t matter if I’ve forgotten my history, the Asgardians have not. My father hasn’t. I can’t.”  
“Why can’t we stay this way?”  
“I can’t, Stark, I’m sorry. You know I want to stay. I can’t.”  
“You’re a trickster, you can escape anything.”  
“I cannot escape my brother. My brother turns to Odin, I can’t help it. Odin has many ways of finding out. I can’t run, I am trapped.”  
“Spend one night with me.” Tony smiled sadly, accepting his lover’s stance. “Please, one more.”  
Loki’s eyes looked tormented. He wanted to. He wanted to stay. He knew Thor would find them.  
***  
_"I'll see you in the future when we're older_  
_And we are full of stories to be told._  
_Cross my heart and hope to die,_  
_I'll see you with your laughter lines."_  
***  
Tony frowned. “I don’t understand.”  
“I don’t expect you to, Stark. There are somethings in life that don’t make sense.”  
“You actually love me?”  
Loki nodded, smiling softly. “And I know you love me, Stark.”  
“Why do you want to leave?”  
“I know Thor’s following me, I can’t afford to stay in one place for more than one night.”  
“Just one more.”  
“I’ve spent a glorious week with you, Stark. I can’t afford anymore.”  
“One more.”  
“I can’t.”  
Loki smiled softly, brushing his hand under Tony’s chin, tilting Tony’s face up to his. Loki kissed him.  
“I’m sorry, Tony. I’ll see you again, I know it.”  
Loki turned and slowly walked away. He hesitated, looking back for one second. He continued on.  
***  
_Changes on our hands and on our faces, oh, oh_  
_Memories are mapped out by the lines we'll trace._  
_As you held me down, you said:_  
***  
“It’s been a long time, old friend.” Loki’s voice echoed through the halls of Stark Tower.  
Tony looked up from his workbench. His hair was dusted with silver.  
“Silver suits you.” Loki’s eyes were hollow, emotionless.  
Tony smiled, running his hand through his hair. “You haven’t changed.”  
“Look closer, Stark.” Loki smiled sadly.  
Loki’s face was streaked with tear tracks. His eyes had dark circles beneath them. His face was thin, paler than usual.  
“What did they do to you, Loki?” Tony saw bruises dotting his arms, his neck, his face.  
“They punished me, I deserved it.”  
“Odin will pay.”  
“You can’t do that, Stark. He’ll kill you. I took it. I’m not free. I am only here through magic, don’t touch me.”  
“It’s been years since your crimes.”  
“That doesn’t matter to Odin. He hates me.”  
Tony glanced at the floor.  
Loki glanced behind him, probably watching something in his cell. “I have to go.”  
***  
_"I'll see you in the future when we're older_  
_And we are full of stories to be told._  
_Cross my heart and hope to die,_  
_I'll see you with your laughter lines."_  
***  
“I remember the day we met, do you?”  
“I wouldn’t forget it, Stark.”  
“Why can’t you leave?”  
“I told you, I’m paying my time. I can’t leave my cell, Odin watches me.”  
“Does your magic here get tracked?”  
“No, thankfully not.”  
“I miss you. I want to kiss you again. I want to touch you again.”  
“I’m sorry, Stark.”  
***  
_Ashen faces in cold breeze,_  
_Ashen faces in cold breeze,_  
_All the stories you will leave,_  
_All the stories you will leave._  
***  
“Stark, I have dire news from Asgard.” Thor’s voice was soft, which was rather unlike him.  
Tony’s mind flickered through what could’ve happened. Why did Thor come to him?  
Loki.  
“What happened to Loki?” Tony’s eyes were filling with tears.  
“Odin killed him.” Thor stared at the ground. “He’s dead.”  
“Gods can’t die.”  
“Yes we can.” Thor smiled sadly. “Loki is free from his torture. At least Odin released him from that. I’m sorry, Stark.”  
Tony smiled. “I’m fine.”  
Thor left the room. The light of the Bifrost filled the windows.  
Tony grabbed the thing nearest to him and threw it against the wall. It shattered. He walked over to it. It was their only picture together, Loki hated having his picture taken. The frame was broken, the glass shattered. The picture was ripped, right across Loki’s face.  
***  
_I'll see you in the future when we're older_  
_And we are full of stories to be told._  
_Cross my heart and hope to die,_  
_I'll see you with your laughter lines._  
***  
“Don’t worry about that, Stark.”  
Tony stood up, his eyes streaming tears. “Loki?”  
“You said that there’s always a way out. Surprise--” Loki spread his arms. “--I’m not dead.”  
Tony sprung up, wrapping his arms around the god’s torso. “I was so scared, Loki, I didn’t want to lose you.”  
“Thank you, Stark, you helped me, you helped me so much.” Loki leaned into the shorter man, smelling his hair.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
***  
_I'll see you in the future when we're old._  
_I'll see you in the future when we're old._  
***

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! definitely not crying...
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
